In semiconductor devices wirelessly transmitting and receiving data via an antenna (also referred to as a wireless signal processing device, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, an IC chip, and the like), damage to the semiconductor devices due to electrostatic discharge (electrostatic breakdown) is a serious problem at every stage such as a manufacturing stage, a test stage and a usage stage as a product, which causes lower reliability and productivity, and measures against the problem have been considered (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, electrostatic breakdown is prevented by using a conductive polymer as a substrate or an adhesive of a semiconductor device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-241999